


Stages of Grief

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't happy when Sam decides to accept the Atlantis command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stages of Love challenge; Stages of Grief; originally posted June 2008.

DENIAL

“You’re what?” Jack paused, setting down the plate he’d been drying; only vaguely aware of the hurt and accusation in his voice. “After everything we’ve had to go through? You’ll leave me for a stinking promotion?”

He knew on some level it was petty and unfair, and god knows he’d done the exact same thing, but he never thought Sam would choose the glamour of her own command over him. 

“Jack, you know it’s not like that. This has nothing to do with us.”

“Like hell,” he snapped, tossing the dish towel aside. “Everything has to do with us now.”

 

ANGER

Jack didn’t take any of Sam’s calls for a week; ignoring the phone message memos and thinly disguised disapproval from his secretary. It seemed his cell was constantly beeping, announcing another message from her and his answering machine at home blinked continuously. He clung to his anger, reveling in his sense of righteousness. She wasn’t thinking of ‘them’, she was only thinking of herself. This was their time now and if she couldn’t see that….

By Saturday night he realized his phone hadn’t rung once that day; panic replacing his anger, he quickly grabbed his cell and dialed her number.

 

BARGAINING

Sam answered on the first ring. “Jack. I’m glad you called.”

It was a start; at least she hadn’t hung up on him. “I’ve been thinking and I’m sure we can come up with some sort of compromise. We can get you a posting here in DC. I can arrange my schedule so that I’m in the Springs more.”

“Jack, I’m not asking your permission.”

“I’ll talk to Woolsey,” he added almost desperately.

Her voice sounded even more distant when she finally asked, “You’d sabotage my career?”

“God, no!” he exclaimed swiftly. “I just…there has to be a way, Sam.”

 

DEPRESSION

Sprawled across Sam’s bed, Jack watched her pack. Once she’d accepted her command, they’d only had days until she’d been ordered to report. And in spite of the emotions churning in his gut, he was determined to spend every remaining moment with her. 

So he forced a smile on his face and said all the right words, knowing he hadn’t fooled her for a minute. He watched silently when she picked up the framed picture of him off the dresser. “I’ll miss you,” he said.

She glanced at him, a bittersweet smile on her face. “It’s only for a year.”

 

ACCEPTANCE

Jack loaded both of their duffels in her car while Sam locked her front door. The morning air was crisp, the sun shown brightly on the mountains. The sound of the key turning sounded so final, even though he knew she’d be back on Earth in three months. He waited, memorizing how elegant she looked in her dress blues, filing it along with the memory of how she looked earlier when he’d slid into her waiting body, her eyes filled with love.

He caught her hand as she opened the car door. “You know I understand.”

She smiled. “I know.”


End file.
